


The power of love

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Wie würde man Harry Potter wohl zusammenfassen? Stellt es euch vor, dass das hier stünde. Diese Story ist nämlich nicht so weit von den Büchern weg, um eine eigene Zusammenfassung zu verdienen. Allerdings hat sie einen Unterschied. Mein Harry ist nicht so allein wie es der in den Büchern ist.Und es gibt eine zweite, versteckte Geschichte in der Geschichte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste, echte Harry Potter - Fanfiction und das, was ich heute nicht mehr so mag. Sehr, sehr nah dran an den Büchern. Sie geht von Harrys erstem Schultag bis zum großen Kampf und es gibt noch ein weiteres Kapitel, ein Ausblick auf die Zukunft. Also wie in den Büchern.  
Ich lese sowas ja eher nicht, aber sie kam bei meinen Lesern erstaunlich gut an. Deshalb veröffentliche ich sie hier gern noch mal. 
> 
> Sämtliche in der Story benutzten und angesprochenen Songs, die ich Buchcharakteren zugeordnet habe, sind natürlich nicht von denen geschrieben. Schade, eigentlich... Sehr schade. Gäbe coole Filme =)
> 
> Und ja, ich weiß, dass hier noch Fehler drin sind. Aber ich mag das nicht, sowas später zu korrigieren. Sie war halt die erste Story, ist 10 Jahre alt und damals habe ich noch mehr Fehler gemacht als heute. War nun mal so.

Kapitel 1: Der Junge, der überlebt hat

Severus Snape saß auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts, der Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei und blickte abwechselnd hinüber zu Albus Dumbledore, dem weißhaarigen Schulleiter mit dem gütigen Blick, zu den älteren Schülern, die an ihren Haustischen saßen und auf die Erstklässler warteten und zu seinem Kollegen, der neben ihm saß. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, als ihm mal wieder eine Wolke Knoblauchgeruchs entgegen wehte.  
Quirinus Quirrel war früher ein ruhiger, höflicher Mensch gewesen mit einer mittelmäßigen Begabung zum Zaubern und guten Kenntnissen der Muggelwelt. Deshalb hatte er auch Muggelkunde in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Doch seit seinem Jahr, welches er auf Wanderschaft verbracht hatte, war er anders geworden. Er war dauernervös, trug einen hässlichen, lilafarbenen Turban, der penetrant nach Knoblauch stank und er stotterte erbärmlich. Quirrel war ein Schatten seiner selbst. Und trotzdem hatte ihm Dumbledore den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angetragen. Oder gerade deswegen?  
Dieser Posten galt als verflucht, denn kein Lehrer hatte sich seit vielen Jahren länger als ein Jahr in diesem Fach halten können. Sie waren danach ausgebrannt, verschwunden, verletzt oder schlimmeres. Auf jeden Fall waren sie nicht mehr in der Lage, ein zweites Jahr zu unterrichten, was für Dumbledore hieß, dass er diesen Platz Jahr für Jahr neu besetzen musste und dass die Schüler dort sehr wechselnden Unterricht bekamen. Und Quirrel sah so aus, als würde er auch ohne das Fach nicht mehr als ein Jahr durchhalten.  
Severus seufzte innerlich. Es war sein Wunschfach. Seine Leidenschaft, die dunkel und glühend in ihm brannte. Er kannte die dunklen Künste, war in schwarzer Magie bewandert und sehr erfahren. Er hätte den Schülern eine Menge beibringen können. Aber das wollte Albus Dumbledore nicht. Der alte Mann vertraute ihm einfach nicht.  
Nun gut, dazu hatte er auch nicht wirklich einen Grund, wenn man es genau nahm. Und es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Severus hatte Dumbledore ein Mal vertraut. Ein einziges Mal und er war bitter enttäuscht worden. Er verzog das Gesicht, als die Erinnerung ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte und blickte zur Tür, die jetzt aufging und die Sicht auf Professor McGonagall und eine Gruppe blasser Erstklässler freigab. Das lenkte ihn ein wenig von den aufkeimenden, negativen Erinnerungen ab und er war dankbar dafür.  
Einige der neuen Schüler konnte Severus sofort zuordnen. Susan Bones, ihre Mutter arbeitete im Ministerium. Ein weiterer Weasley, gut an den roten Haaren und an den billigen, alten Sachen zu erkennen, die der Junge offensichtlich von einem seiner zahlreichen großen Brüder geerbt hatte. Draco Malfoy, der Sohn seines Freundes Lucius. Ganz sicher ein Slytherin und damit ein Schüler für sein Haus. Severus lächelte ihm kurz zu. Draco lächelte zurück. Crabbe und Goyle, seine Freunde und Bodyguards. Die Jungs fürs Grobe. Auch sie kannte Severus seit ihrer Geburt, war er doch mit den Eltern sowas wie befreundet.  
Als McGonagall ein Stück zur Seite trat, fiel Severus’ Blick auf einen Jungen, der bis jetzt von ihr verdeckt gewesen war und der von allen Lehrer mit einer gewissen Spannung erwartet worden war. Das Kind war schlank, ein wenig zu schmal für sein Alter, vielleicht auch ein wenig zu klein. Er hatte verstrubbelte, schwarze Haare, trug eine Brille mit runden Gläsern. Und auf seiner Stirn, recht gut von den Haaren verborgen, hatte er eine Narbe. Blitzförmig und markant. Er schluckte, als der Junge den Blick hob und ihn jetzt ansah. Seine Augen huschten die Reihen der Lehrer ab, trafen auf Severus’ Blick, dem es heiß und kalt wurde. Das hatte er vergessen gehabt… Diesen Blick. Er keuchte leise und spürte, dass Quirrel ihn ansah, doch er ignorierte seinen Kollegen.  
Das war er also. Harry Potter. Der Sohn von Lily und James Potter. Unwillkürlich ballte Severus die Hände zu Fäusten. Er sah genauso aus wie sein Vater. Naja, zumindest sah er ihm recht ähnlich. Zu ähnlich.  
Der Junge senkte den Blick. Kurz verzog er das Gesicht, fasste sich an den Kopf und rieb sich über die Narbe. Ob sie ihn schmerzte, seit er sie bekommen hatte? Wundern würde ihn das nicht. Immerhin war es der mächtigste Fluch dieser Welt gewesen, der ihn dort getroffen hatte und so etwas hinterließ mehr Spuren, als ein wenig dunkler gefärbte Haut.  
Der Weasley-Sprössling sprach ihn kurz an und Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann wandte er den Blick wieder McGonagall zu, die erklärte, wie die Verteilung der Schüler auf die Häuser funktionieren würde. Und dass man mit guten Leistungen Punkte für das Haus gewinnen konnte, um so am Jahresende den Hauspokal zu erringen. Severus grinste leicht. Sein Haus hatte in letzter Zeit sehr oft gewonnen und er nahm sich vor, auch dieses Jahr wieder sein Möglichstes zu tun, damit das so blieb. Auch wenn das hieß, seinem Ruf alle Ehre zu machen. Seinem Ruf als unfairer, kaltherziger, böser Lehrer. Doch damit konnte er verdammt gut leben.  
Severus drehte den Kopf und sah Quirrel an, der ihn von der Seite musterte. “Was ist?”, knurrte er den Mann leise an.  
“N…n…nichts”, brachte der hervor und seine Augen huschten durch den großen Raum. McGonagall rief jetzt die erste Schülerin zum Hocker, wo sie sich hinsetzte und den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf bekam. Dieser verteilte die Schüler auf die vier Hogwartshäuser, je nach ihrer inneren Einstellung und Begabung. Sie wurde zu einer Gryffindor und ging mit einem Lächeln zum Tisch. Lavender Brown wurde von ihren neuen Klassenkameraden willkommen geheißen. Susan Bones kam nach Hufflepuff, ein Junge nach Slytherin. Crabbe ebenso, natürlich. Goyle folgte seinem Freund zum Tisch, über dem ein grün-silbernes Banner wehte. So ging es eine Weile weiter.  
“Harry Potter”, rief McGonagall irgendwann und es wurde totenstill. Alle Schüler und Lehrer starrten den schmächtigen Jungen an, dem diese Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich unangenehm war. Zögernd ging er zum Hocker, setzte sich und bekam den Hut auf den Kopf. Severus war gespannt, in welches Haus er kommen würde. Er vermutete Gryffindor, immerhin waren seine Eltern auch dort gewesen.  
Eine leichte Bewegung links von ihm, ließ ihn zu Dumbledore rüber schauen. Es zog sich, man hörte den Hut leise wispern. Offenbar war es nicht so einfach, einen Jungen, der als Baby schon den größten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten verjagt hatte, einem Haus zuzuteilen. Dumbledore sah Severus über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an, der Blick keineswegs mehr so freundlich, wie er sonst seine Schüler musterte. Er sah jetzt sehr ernst aus und sehr streng.  
Severus wusste, dass es eine stille Warnung an ihn war. Und er verstand sie sehr genau. Wütend blickte er wieder nach vorn, als der Hut ausrief: “Gryffindor” und Fred und George Wesley aufsprangen, klatschten und andere Gryffindors ihnen begeistert folgten.  
Severus hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Seine Eltern waren Gryffindors gewesen, durch und durch. Auch wenn seine Mutter die Begabung für eine Ravenclaw gehabt hätte, so waren doch ihr grenzenloser Mut, ihre Güte und ihr gutes Herz die entscheidenden Merkmale gewesen.  
Harry ging mit zitternden Beinen langsam zum Tisch und setzte sich, nicht ohne dass ihm diverse Leute auf die Schultern klopften, als würden sie ihn seit Jahren kennen. Severus merkte, dass er den Kopf gesenkt hatte und inmitten seiner neuen Klassenkameraden sehr einsam wirkte.  
Die restlichen Schüler wurden verteilt, unter ihnen Draco, der natürlich nach Slytherin kam. Dafür hätte es den Hut nicht gebraucht. Seine Eltern, seine gesamte Familie, alle waren Slytherins gewesen und die meisten, die Severus persönlich kannte, waren Voldemort gefolgt, als der vor vielen Jahren an die Macht gelangt war.  
Der Weasley-Junge, der Ronald hieß, kam zu seiner sichtbaren Erleichterung nach Gryffindor und damit war die Zeremonie beendet.  
Dumbledore erhob sich, hieß die Schüler willkommen, die neu waren und begrüßte die zurück, die in den Klassen 2 bis 7 waren. Er wünschte ihnen viel Glück und Kraft für die Schule, mahnte sie, dass der Verbotene Wald immer noch verboten war und dass der Korridor zum rechten Flügel im dritten Stock nicht betreten werden durfte, wenn man nicht den Wunsch verspürte, eines schmerzhaften Todes zu sterben.  
Severus verbiss sich ein Auflachen. Fast jeder Schüler war schon im Verbotenen Wald gewesen, obwohl der wirklich gefährlich war. Und was den Korridor anging… Dort gab es tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, sehr schnell, sehr schmerzhaft ums Leben zu kommen, auch wenn die Schüler unten leise lachten und es für einen von Dumbledores Witzchen hielten. Argus Filch, der Hausmeister von Hogwarts, und seine Katze Mrs Norris, würden jede Menge zu tun haben, die neugierigen Schüler wirklich davon fern zu halten. Aber das würde er mit größtem Vergnügen tun, denn Schüler zu schikanieren und zu maßregeln, war seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung.  
Wieder blickte er zu Harry Potter hinüber, der sich erneut über den Kopf rieb. Severus fragte sich, wie lange der Junge schon von seinem Schicksal wusste, was er wohl mitgeteilt bekommen hatte und wie er sich fühlte. Und er war neugierig, wie er sich im Unterricht machen würde.  
James Potter, sein Vater, war ein Querulant und Unruhestifter gewesen. Großartig im Sport, beliebt, gut aussehend, aber eher durchschnittlich intelligent, Severus’ bescheidener Meinung nach. Lily Potter, geborene Evans, war das Gegenteil gewesen. Ruhig, ordentlich, immer gepflegt, zu jedem Lebewesen höflich. Sie hatte in jedem Menschen einen guten Kern gesehen, selbst dann, wenn der es selber nicht hatte sehen können. Sie war sehr gut in der Schule gewesen, hatte Talente gehabt, die ihr vielleicht zu einer großen Karriere verholfen hätten.  
Hätte sie nicht James Potter geheiratet, einen Jungen bekommen, der von Voldemort als größter Gegner ausgewählt worden wäre und wäre sie dann nicht von ihm umgebracht worden, bei dem Versuch, ihren Sohn vor dem mächtigen Zauberer zu schützen. James und Lily waren tot. Harry lebte. Wie immer er es geschafft hatte, wie immer seine Mutter ihn geschützt hatte, der Junge hatte den Todesfluch Voldemorts überlebt und den Magier verschwinden lassen. Er war berühmt und gefeiert. Ohne etwas dafür zu können. Ohne selber etwas getan zu haben.  
Das erinnerte Severus an James, dem gewisse Sachen auch zugefallen waren, ohne dass er sie verdient oder erarbeitet hätte. Sein Verhalten hingegen wirkte eher wie das von Lily. Ruhig und zurückhaltend, fast schüchtern. Es irritierte ihn. Als ihn der Blick aus den grünen Augen wieder traf, die aussahen, als wären es die Augen seiner Mutter, senkte er langsam den Kopf und widmete sich dem Essen, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch aufgetaucht war. Er konnte diesen Blick nicht ertragen. Nicht in seiner Erinnerung, nicht in seinen Träumen, die ihn immer wieder quälten und erst Recht nicht in der Realität hier in der Schule.

Harry hingegen hatte keinen Hunger. Und keine Lust, mit den anderen Schülern zu sprechen. Er war einfach nur völlig verwirrt und überfordert. Natürlich war es hier in Hogwarts eine Million mal besser, als im Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels, wo er aufgewachsen war. Die beiden waren Muggel, also Nichtmagier. Und sie hatten ihn mit Lügen, Schlägen und Kälte erzogen, um ihm seine magischen Anwandlungen auszutreiben, von denen Harry selber gar nichts gewusst hatte.  
In einem Abstellschrank unter der Treppe aufgewachsen, was man als sein Zimmer bezeichnet hatte, stets zu wenig zu essen, harte Arbeit, Demütigungen und Schläge als Erziehungsmethode. Sie hatten ihm nie etwas über seine Eltern erzählt oder über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Nur ein einziges Mal und zwar, dass seine Eltern tot seien, sich im Suff tot gefahren hatten und dass sie ihn jetzt am Hals hatten. Und dass er gefälligst dankbar sein solle, dass sie ihn überhaupt aufgenommen hatten. Aber das war schwer gewesen und Harry hatte es nie gekonnt.  
Ein Teil von ihm hatte die Geschichte mit dem Autounfall auch nie geglaubt. Er hatte aber gelernt, nicht mehr nachzufragen. Und eigentlich war er auch die meiste Zeit des Tages sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich vor Dudley, seinem Cousin, in Sicherheit zu bringen, der nur eine Lieblingsbeschäftigung kannte. Harry verprügeln.  
Als dann der Brief gekommen war, immer und immer wieder, weil Vernon Dursley seinem Neffen nicht zeigen wollte, wer ihm da geschrieben hatte und einen Brief nach dem anderen vernichtete, hatte der Junge gespürt, dass etwas passierte. Es hatte kurz vor seinem 11. Geburtstag angefangen mit Eulen, die diesen Brief immer wieder versuchten zuzustellen. Das allein war schon ungewöhnlich gewesen. Und die Reaktion von Petunia und Vernon Dursley auf den Absender, den Harry nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, genauso.  
Sie wussten, worum es ging, aber sie taten alles, um es Harry vorzuenthalten. Doch der Schreiber war genauso stur gewesen wie sein Onkel und er hatte unbedingt dafür sorgen wollen, dass Harry seinen Brief bekam. Und so kamen immer mehr und mehr Briefe. Tag für Tag.  
Und am Tag als er 11 geworden war, besser in der Nacht, die er in einem alten Leuchtturm, zitternd unter einer dünnen Decke auf dem Fußboden liegend, verbracht hatte, weil sein Onkel vor den Briefen, die mittlerweile das ganze Haus der Dursleys füllten, geflüchtet war, war es dann passiert.  
Er hatte sich im Staub des Bodens einen Kuchen gemalt, mit 11 Kerzen und hatte sie ausgepustet, mit einem einzigen, tiefen Wunsch im Herzen. Von den Dursleys weg zu kommen. Egal wie, egal wohin. Und dann war Hagrid plötzlich da gewesen.  
Rubeus Hagrid, ein Riese von einem Mann, mit Händen so groß wie Topfdeckel und einem dichten Vollbart, der fast sein gesamtes Gesicht verdeckte, hatte ihm einen Kuchen gebracht, einen Brief und er hatte ihm endlich die Wahrheit gesagt.  
Harry Potter war ein Zauberer, seine Eltern waren von einem bösen Zauberer getötet worden, der Voldemort hieß. Wobei alle Menschen, die davon wussten, wohl Angst hatten, den Namen auszusprechen und ihn meist Du-weißt-schon-wer nannten.  
Und er hatte ihn mit nach London genommen und ihm geholfen, an sein Erbe zu kommen, viele, viele Goldstück, die in einem Verlies unter der Zaubererbank Gringotts auf ihn warteten. Sie hatten seine Schulsachen gekauft, in der Winkelgasse in London, einer Einkaufsstraße nur für Zauberer. Er hatte Harry erzählt, dass er berühmt war, weil der böse Voldemort in der Nacht verschwunden war, als er Harry hatte töten wollen.  
Und der Punkt war der einzige, der Harry nicht so gefiel. Er wollte doch gar nicht berühmt sein. Er wollte in Ruhe und Frieden auf dem Internat lernen und vielleicht ein paar Freunde finden, später einen guten Job und nur weg von den Dursleys.  
Einen Monat hatte er dann noch bei den Dursleys leben müssen, allerdings befreit von Dudley, der jetzt panische Angst vor ihm hatte. Wohl auch, weil Hagrid ihm einen Schweineschwanz angehext hatte. Harry hatte es sehr lustig gefunden. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war jemand auf seiner Seite gewesen.  
Es war ihm sehr leicht gefallen, sich damit zu arrangieren, ein Zauberer zu sein, auch weil das viele Dinge erklärte, die in seinem Leben so passiert waren und für die er bis dahin keine Erklärung gehabt hatte. Wundersame Dinge, in Situationen, wo er unglaublich wütend, verletzt oder verängstigt gewesen war. Und natürlich auch, weil es irgendwie cool war, zaubern zu können.  
Im Zug nach Hogwarts hatte Harry Ron Weasley getroffen, den jüngsten Sohn der Großfamilie Weasley und sie hatten auch Neville Longbottom, einen schüchternen, dicklichen Jungen mit einer Kröte und Hermine Granger, ein Mädchen mit buschigen, braunen Haaren, kennen gelernt. Harry hatte die anderen Kinder auf Anhieb irgendwie gemocht. Und alle waren sie jetzt in Gryffindor. In seinem Leben war doch eigentlich alles okay.  
Das Essen, was vor ihm stand, duftete verführerisch und es war so viel, wie Harry noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte. Aber er bekam nichts hinter. Er hatte eine Scheißangst, um es direkt zu sagen. Denn er hatte gemerkt, wie ihn seine Mitschüler angesehen hatten, die meisten bewundernd, einige neidisch und abwertend, wie sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn tuschelten. Natürlich, sie kannten seinen Namen. Sie waren mit seiner Geschichte aufgewachsen. Er war hier in der Zaubererwelt ein Held, weil er ja irgendwie Voldemort entkommen war. Ihn sogar verjagt hatte.  
Aber was immer in der Nacht, an die er sich natürlich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wirklich geschehen war, er hatte sicher nichts Heldenhaftes getan. Denn er war noch ein Baby gewesen. Gerade einmal 15 Monate alt. Wie hätte er irgendetwas tun können, um einen mächtigen, erwachsenen Magier wie diesen Voldemort aufzuhalten, wenn seine eigenen Eltern es nicht geschafft hatten und von ihm getötet worden waren? Die Menschen um Harry feierten den Tag als den Tag, wo Voldemort verschwunden war. Für ihn war es der Abend, an dem er seine Eltern verloren hatte. Und mit ihnen seine bis dahin sicher sehr schöne Kindheit.  
So saß er da, schaute über die Reihen der Schüler, grübelte, antwortete kurz, wenn ihn jemand ansprach und schwieg sonst. Zum Lehrertisch sah er nur kurz und verstohlen hoch, denn einer der Lehrer beobachtete ihn sehr interessiert und eingehend und das gefiel ihm nicht, denn der Mann sah ihn ziemlich böse an.  
Irgendwann waren alle Teller schmutzig, vieles vom Essen verputzt und alle Schüler satt. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, der Harry sehr freundlich angesehen hatte, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und die Vertauensschüler führten die Erstklässler zu ihren Schlafsälen.  
Mit den anderen Schülern folgte er Percy Weasley, einem von Rons älteren Brüdern, zum Gryffindorturm. Durch Flure, in denen Rüstungen und Statuen standen, Treppen nach oben, wo Gemälde an den Wänden hingen, die sie begrüßten oder ihnen einfach nachsahen.  
Der Eingang zu den Schlafsälen der Gryffindorschüler war hinter dem Porträt der Fetten Dame verborgen, die ihn gegen ein Passwort frei gab. Dahinter lag ein hübscher Gemeinschaftsraum mit Sofas, Sesseln und einem Kamin. Es gab Tische für die Hausaufgaben und einen Teppich, der die Schritte dämpfte. Harry fand es wunderschön hier. Und sehr gemütlich.  
Und dann gab es noch Schlafräume. Sieben für die Jungs, sieben für die Mädchen. Die verschiedenen Jahrgänge schliefen in einem Raum und so landete Harry an diesem Abend in einem großen Himmelbett und konnte von dort seine neuen Klassenkameraden Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom sehen. Fünf Jungs waren in Klasse 1 bei den Gryffindors.  
Harry lag an diesem Abend noch lange wach. Er grübelte, wie es wohl am nächsten Tag, ihrem ersten regulären Schultag laufen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich vollkommen blamieren, weil er ja gar keine Ahnung von Zauberei hatte. Und weil die Leute Wunder von ihm zu erwarten schienen.  
Er dachte an Rons Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George, die sich so gefreut hatten, dass er, Harry Potter, nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Er dachte an Hermine Granger, die in ebenfalls bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war und offenbar schon alle Bücher gelesen und auswendig gelernt hatte. Ihre Eltern waren auch Muggel, aber sie hatte die Ferien mit Lernen verbracht. Hätte er Zugang zu seinen Büchern gehabt, hätte er das auch tun können. Aber sein Onkel hatte sie ja weg geschlossen.  
Und er dachte an die Lehrer. An die strenge Professorin Minerva McGonagall, die seine Hauslehrerin war und ihn auch in Verwandlung unterrichten würde, wie Percy ihm auf Nachfrage kurz erklärt hatte. An Hagrid, der ihm fröhlich zugewinkt hatte. An Professor Dumbledore, der ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln gemustert hatte. Und an den dunkelhaarigen, blassen Professor Snape. Zaubertränkelehrer und Hauslehrer von Slytherin.  
Harry war aufgefallen, dass der Mann ihn ständig gemustert hatte. Nun gut, das hatten viele getan, aber bei ihm war es anders. Dieser Mann hatte ihn anders angesehen. Irgendwie erkennend, aber Harry wusste, dass er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Manchmal hatte er sowas wie Hass oder Wut in den dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen des Mannes gesehen. Aber warum sollte der Mann ihn hassen? Sie kannten sich nicht. Ja, dieser Mann war ihm von allen Lehrern am Meisten in Erinnerung geblieben, denn er machte ihm irgendwie Angst.  
Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite und dachte an seine Schneeeule Hedwig, die ihm von Hagrid zur Einschulung geschenkt worden war. Gern hätte er sie jetzt hier gehabt, um sie zu streicheln und um sich nicht so allein zu fühlen. Aber sie war in der Eulerei, zusammen mit anderen Eulen von Schülern und natürlich mit den Schuleulen. Und er war hier allein, konnte nicht einschlafen, während seine Mitschüler friedlich und ruhig einer nach dem anderen in den Schlaf sanken und hatte Angst vor dem nächsten Tag. Er hatte sich so gefreut, hierher zu kommen, jetzt hatte er einfach nur Angst, total zu versagen und wieder von allen Seiten niedergemacht zu werden. Wieder allein zu sein, so wie immer, seit er denken konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hat seine ersten Schulstunden und leider begegnet ihm hier etwas, was er sehr gut kennt. Verachtung und Ablehnung. Nur hat der Junge absolut keine Ahnung, wieso das passiert.

Kapitel 2: Erste Stunden und erster Ärger

Severus stieß die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer auf und ging mit weit ausladenden Schritten hinein. Er wusste, wie das auf seine Schüler wirkte, wenn er mit flatterndem Umhang an ihnen vorbei nach vorn ging, mit seiner tiefen, dunklen Stimme sprach und sie böse ansah. Ja, er kannte seine Wirkung auf Kinder und er genoss sie. In seinen Stunden herrschte Ruhe und Konzentration. Und bei einigen Sensibelchen auch Angst. Aber das war nicht sein Problem. Und seine Slytherins mussten sich vor ihm auf jeden Fall nicht fürchten.  
Er blickte nach rechts, wo seine Schüler saßen, ganz vorn Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn offen ansahen. Draco grinste leicht. Severus nickte ihm zu. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Gryffindors, die zusammen mit den Slytherins Zaubertränke hatten. Jedes Haus einzeln zu unterrichten war Unsinn, weil die Klassen dann zu klein gewesen wären. Die Gryffindors sahen ihn ein wenig unsicher an.  
“Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel wird es in diesem Unterricht nicht geben”, sagte er leise. Aber die kahlen Wände warfen seine Stimme zurück und jeder Schüler verstand ihn sehr gut. “Deshalb erwarte ich auch bei keinem von Ihnen großes Interesse an diesen Stunden. Die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei basiert auf Genauigkeit, Geduld und dem Willen, ständig zu lernen. Es mag hier den Einen oder Anderen geben, der sich als fähig heraus stellt, aber die meisten werden dieses Fach nach der 5. Klasse glücklich abwählen.” Er fasste nach seinem Umhang und legte ihn um seinen schlanken Körper wie eine zweite Haut. “Ein Zaubertrank ist so mächtig wie ein Zauberspruch und kann in einigen Fällen sogar noch mächtiger sein. Aber nur, wenn man ihn richtig zubereitet. Einfache Tränke und die Grundlagen werden Sie in diesem Unterricht kennen lernen. Für den Hausgebrauch sollte das dann später genügen.” Er blickte ein wenig hämisch auf die Schüler hinab und musterte dann Harry. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, als der den Blick trotzig erwiderte. “Mister Potter”, sagte er langsam, mied den direkten Blick in dessen Augen allerdings und konzentrierte sich mehr auf die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. “Unsere neue… Berühmtheit.” Er hörte ein leises Kichern aus Dracos Richtung und sah ihn kurz streng an. “Wo muss ich suchen, um einen Bezoar zu finden?”  
“Keine Ahnung”, sagte der Junge erschrocken und blickte zu Hermine rüber, deren Arm nach oben geflogen war.  
“Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Wolfswurz und Eisenhut?”  
“Keine Ahnung, Sir.” Harry senkte den Blick.  
“Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss fein gehackte Affodillwurzel beifüge?”  
“Ich…”  
Severus musterte ihn ein wenig überrascht. Die ersten zwei Fragen hätte man als Kind von Zauberern wissen können. Dass Harry da scheiterte, hatte er fast vermutet, denn er kannte die Tante des Jungen, bei der er aufgewachsen war. Die letzte Frage war fies von ihm gewesen, weil es hier um Stoff der erweiterten Kurse nach den ZAG-Prüfungen im 5. Jahr ging. Dass Harry da grübelte, wunderte ihn. “Ich warte, Mister Potter. Irgendeine glänzende Erleuchtung?”  
Harry grübelte angestrengt. Dann sah er Severus an. “Irgendwas mit Toten?”, fragte er vorsichtig und zog den Kopf ein.  
Zugegeben, jetzt war Severus verblüfft. Er ließ es sich natürlich nicht anmerken, hakte aber nach. “Wie kommen Sie darauf? Wo haben Sie darüber gelesen? Wohl kaum in Ihrem Lehrbuch, denn dann hätten Sie meine ersten zwei Fragen sofort beantworten können.”  
“In einem Buch über die alten Griechen, glaube ich. Ich denke, es ging da auch um Affodill.” Er grübelte weiter. “Ja, genau. Da wurde gesagt, dass Affodill im Hades wächst. Und es wurde im Altertum auch auf Gräber gepflanzt, weil es Tod und Trauer symbolisiert.”  
Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern wandte sich an den Rest der Klasse. “Wer kann mir meine Fragen auf unser Fach bezogen beantworten?” Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Harry den Kopf noch weiter senkte. Berühmtheit war eben nicht alles, dachte er und verbiss sich ein leichtes Grinsen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie richtig gut. Snape 1 : Potter 0, dachte er bei sich.  
Da niemand aus der Klasse sich meldete, nicht einmal Draco, der zwei der drei Fragen auf jeden Fall beantworten konnte, nahm er brummend Hermine Granger dran, bevor die sich noch ihren Arm auskugelte. “Miss Granger, erleuchten Sie uns.”  
“Bezoare sind Steine aus dem Magen einer Ziege. Sie gelten als Heilmittel gegen jedes bekannte Gift, sind allerdings sehr selten und teuer. Wolfswurz und Eisenhut sind dasselbe. Also es sind zwei Namen für dieselbe Pflanze. Und Affodillwurzel einem Wermutaufguss hinzu gefügt, ist die Grundlage für einen Trank der Lebenden Toten. Ein sehr mächtiger Schlaftrank”, ratterte sie ihr Bücherwissen hinunter.  
“Woher wissen Sie das?”  
“Aus dem Lehrbuch für dieses Fach, Professor.”  
“Na sowas. Sie haben also in den Ferien mal reingeschaut. Ich bin ja fast sowas wie überrascht, dass niemand anders sonst auf diese Idee gekommen ist.” Sein Blick glitt über die Schüler. “10 Punkte für Gryffindor”, brummte Severus. Er sah seine eigenen Schüler sauer an, die ihn empört musterten. “Diese Antworten hätte ich von Ihnen erwartet, meine Damen und Herren. Sorgen Sie gefälligst dafür, dass sowas nicht noch einmal vorkommt, sonst kriegen Sie alle Nachhilfe, bis sie besser sind als die anderen Häuser.”  
Dann wies er sie an, ihre Bücher zu nehmen und die ersten zwei Kapitel zu lesen, die Miss Granger offenbar schon auswendig kannte. Sonderbarerweise war das Mädchen die erste, die konzentriert den Stoff noch einmal las.  
‘Bücherwurm’, diagnostizierte Severus. Wenn sie das Wissen, was sie sich offenbar sehr schnell anlas, auch anwenden konnte, würde sie eine der besten in diesem Jahrgang werden. Bedauerlich, dass sie eine Gryffindor war.  
Er ging vor zum Lehrertisch, setzte sich und las ebenfalls. Hin und wieder hob er kurz den Kopf und sah nach, ob niemand schwatzte oder sich anderweitig die Zeit vertrieb, aber alle lasen mehr oder weniger konzentriert.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Harry Potter, der sich hastig eine Träne von der Wange wischte und dann in seinem Buch blätterte. Du lieber Himmel, war der Junge ein Sensibelchen. Snape konnte bis zu seinem Platz sehen, dass die dunklen Wimpern feucht glänzten. Konnte es dieser Junge wirklich nicht verkraften, wenn man ihm zeigte, dass er nichts Besonderes war? Hätte er sich halt besser vorbereiten müssen, wenn er nicht dumm dastehen wollte.  
‘Du bist unfair, Sev‘, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‘Und das steht dir überhaupt nicht.‘ Es war die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens. Noch sehr jung, jünger als die Schüler, die dort vor ihm saßen. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Sie war tot. Sie konnte ihrem Sohn auch nicht helfen.  
Severus schluckte leicht und musterte wieder den Jungen. Ja, sie war tot, aber wäre sie es nicht, würde sie ihm für seine Show eben die Hölle heiß machen. 

Harry war sauer. Snape mochte ihn nicht, soviel war ihm klar. Aber wieso um alles in der Welt? Er hatte dem Mann doch nichts getan. War es, weil er ein Gryffindor war und Snape Hauslehrer der Slytherins? Aber McGonagall war vorhin in Verwandlung nicht so fies zu den Slytherins gewesen.  
Und wieso hatte er ausgerechnet ihn gefragt? Er seufzte innerlich und blätterte um. Natürlich, weil er berühmt war. Von einem Lehrer hätte Harry allerdings erwartet, dass ihm klar war, dass er für diese Berühmtheit nichts konnte.  
Genau das hatte er erwartet. Niedergemacht zu werden, so wie die Dursleys es sein Leben lang getan hatten. Schikaniert, für Dinge, die er nicht konnte und die er nicht mal richtig verstand. Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Alles war so neu, dann noch seine Geschichte, die irgendwie jeder besser zu kennen schien als er selber. Es war ihm zuviel. Er hatte sich so auf die Schule gefreut, aber jetzt…  
Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Aufschluchzen und wischte sich hastig eine Träne von der Wange. Wenn er hier losheulte, wäre er ein für alle Mal unten durch bei den Slytherins und bei diesem Lehrer. Dann hätte er nie mehr eine ruhige Minute. Er versuchte, sich auf den Stoff zu konzentrieren, den das Buch ihm vermitteln wollte und fand hier neben ein wenig Ablenkung auch eine paar Sätze zum Thema Gegengifte allgemein und über Bezoare.  
Als die Stunde vorbei war, wollte er nur schnell raus aus dem Raum, aber Snape hielt ihn zurück. Prima, der Lehrer wollte also noch mal nachtreten. Mit gesenktem Kopf blieb er neben seinem Tisch stehen, bis die anderen raus waren.  
“Ich erwarte ein gewisses Maß an Mitarbeit bei meinen Schülern. Und das geht besser, wenn sie nicht mit absoluter Unwissenheit glänzen.”  
“Keiner wusste die Antworten, außer Hermine”, verteidigte Harry sich.  
“Doch, einige wussten sie schon, hatten nur keine Lust, sich zu melden. Miss Granger hingegen scheint nicht anders zu können, als ihr Wissen immer und überall zu verbreiten. Aber darum geht es nicht. Und ein anderer Ton wäre auch angemessen.”  
Harry presste die Lippen hart zusammen. “Worum geht es dann, Sir?”, fragte er leise.  
“Wussten Sie wirklich nicht einmal, was ein Bezoar ist?”  
“Natürlich nicht. Woher denn?”  
“Seit wann haben Sie Ihr Schulbuch? Wie Sie beim Lesen bemerkt haben sollten, ist das Thema Bezoare gleich auf Seite 4 zu finden. Ab und an mal reinschauen, wäre nützlich, um im Unterricht besser mitzukommen.”  
“Seit dem Tag, wo ich losgefahren bin von London.”  
Snape sah ihn streng an, das konnte er fühlen. “Schauen Sie mich an und lügen Sie nicht”, knurrte er jetzt sauer. Mühsam hob er den Blick und traf auf zwei dunkle, wütend funkelnde Augen. “Ich weiß, wann Hagrid mit Ihnen in London war, um Ihre Sachen zu kaufen.”  
Harry wurde rot. “Ja, schon, aber…” Er stotterte. Toll, beim Lügen ertappt. Wobei es ja gar keine Lüge war. Er merkte, dass er anfing zu schwitzen.  
“Wenn Sie keine Lust hatten, in den Ferien rein zu schauen, dann sind Sie damit nicht der Einzige. Aber geben Sie es wenigstens zu.” Snapes Stimme klang jetzt ziemlich sauer.  
“Ich hätte schon gern…”  
Der Lehrer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Jungen von oben an. “Aber?”, fragte er und hatte jetzt wieder diesen spöttischen Unterton, den Harry hasste. Er war sich sicher, dass es ein Markenzeichen von Snape war und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das sieben Jahre lang ertragen sollte.  
“Meine Tante und mein Onkel hassen alles, was mit Zauberei zu tun hat. Sie können das nicht verstehen. Mein Onkel hat alle Sachen, die ich gekauft habe, weg genommen und weg geschlossen. Ich kam bis gestern nicht ran.” Er fühlte wieder Tränen in seinen Augen. Er war doch nur ein Kind. Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Die Tür aufbrechen, nur um lernen zu können? Dann hätte er wieder mal Prügel bezogen. 

Severus musterte ihn. “Das verstehe ich schon. Besser als Sie glauben, Mister Potter.” Oh ja, er kannte das Problem. Aber warum, das ging den Jungen nichts an. “Dann hätten Sie eben gestern Abend noch ein wenig gelesen oder im Zug. Aber das wäre ja sicher uncool gewesen.”  
Harry schwieg und sagte nichts mehr. Der Junge schien übermüdet und verzweifelt. Tränen schimmerten in den grünen Augen und auf seinem blassen Gesicht waren rote Flecken zu sehen. Er sah wirklich bemitleidenswert aus und das ärgerte Severus irgendwie noch mehr. Und ein kleiner, dunkler Teil seiner Seele genoss es, dieses Häufchen Elend zu sehen. Solange, bis sich wieder die Stimme des Mädchens in seinem Kopf meldete und ihn ausschimpfte.  
Er seufzte lautlos. “Da Ihnen jegliche Vorbildung fehlt, wie übrigens den meisten Schülern, die in Muggelhaushalten aufgewachsen sind, sollten Sie die Pausen und die Abende hier nutzen, um dieses mangelnde Wissen ein wenig aufzubauen. Wir haben eine große Bibliothek, nutzen Sie sie, Mister Potter.”  
Harry nickte und wollte gehen, doch dann blieb er mitten zwischen dem Lehrertisch und der Tür stehen. Verzweifelt sah er ihn an. “Wieso erwarten die Leute Dinge von mir, die sie von anderen nicht erwarten? Wieso stehe ich hier, obwohl auch andere Schüler diese Dinge nicht wussten und wie Sie gerade selber gesagt haben, auch in Muggelhaushalten aufgewachsen sind?”  
“Weil Sie schon als Baby ein Wunder vollbracht haben”, sagte er schlicht. “Weil man von Ihnen mehr erwartet.”  
Jetzt brach es aus Harry heraus. Seine Stimme war laut und überschlug sich fast. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. “Ich weiß nicht, was damals passiert ist, Sir. Es war der Abend, als meine Eltern getötet wurden. Für mich war das kein Freudentag. Und es tut weh, dass andere Leute das mit mir feiern wollen. Und ich habe sicher auch nichts mit dem Sturz von Voldemort zu tun.”  
Severus atmete tief ein. Dieser Junge hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. “Sagen Sie nicht seinen Namen”, knurrte er leise und ging auf ihn zu. “Das bringt Ihnen eine Menge Ärger.”  
“Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Namen”, blaffte Harry wütend.  
Er blickte in die trotzigen Augen. Jetzt glich er doch wieder sehr seinem Vater. Seufzend schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, dass man mit dem Jungen vielleicht doch vernünftig reden konnte. Er hatte es versucht. Und die Stimme in seinem Kopf schwieg auch erst einmal. “Wenn Sie es drauf anlegen, ein Rebell zu werden, dann machen Sie einfach, was Sie wollen, Mister Potter. So war Ihr Vater ja auch. Er wäre sicher stolz auf Sie.”  
“Woher wollen Sie das wissen?”, fragte Harry ihn wütend.  
Severus blieb stehen und sah ihn von oben an. “Er, Ihre Mutter und ich waren in einem Jahrgang. Ich kannte die beiden. Und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass Sie vom Grips und Benehmen her ein wenig mehr wie sie wären. Das hätte Ihnen hier in Hogwarts eine Menge Ärger erspart.” Damit verschwand er nach draußen und ließ den Jungen allein zurück. 

“Harry, was hast du denn?”, fragte ihn Ron, als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen zu ihrer ersten Flugstunde waren.  
Auf diesen Unterricht freute sich Harry schon den ganzen Tag. Auf einem fliegenden Besen durch die Lüfte gleiten. Er stellte es sich wunderbar vor.  
“Was wollte Snape von dir? Er hat dich doch nicht zur Schnecke gemacht, nur weil du seine dämlichen Fragen nicht beantworten konntest, oder? Wer sollte denn das wissen, außer Hermine?”  
“Irgendwie nicht direkt. Ich weiß auch nicht, was er genau wollte. Er meinte, ich soll mich in die Bibliothek setzen und mehr lernen.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich werd nicht wirklich schlau aus dem.”  
“Fred und George meinen, er bevorzugt die Slytherins extrem und sei meist total fies zu den anderen Häusern. Mach dir da nichts draus.” Ron klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
Harry sah den Jungen an und senkte die Stimme. “Er meinte, ich hätte ein Benehmen, wie mein Vater. Er war wohl mit ihm und Mom in einem Jahrgang.”  
“Wow, echt? Vielleicht kann er dir ja was über sie erzählen.” Ron strahlte ihn an, verstand offensichtlich sehr gut, dass Harry da gern mehr erfahren wollte.  
Jetzt lachte er sauer. “Klar. Ausgerechnet Snape. Da kann ich auch den Rasen fragen und habe noch eher eine Chance, dass er mir antwortet. Dabei würde ich so gern was über sie wissen.”  
“Weißt du denn gar nichts von Ihnen?”  
“Nein”, sagte Harry traurig. “Nichts. Meine Tante und mein Onkel haben sie gehasst und niemals über sie gesprochen. Ich weiß, dass ihre Namen James und Lily waren und das war es auch schon. Noch nicht einmal, wie sie ausgesehen haben, kann ich dir sagen. Wobei Snape mir den Eindruck vermittelt, ich würde meinem Dad ähnlich sehen. Irgendwie scheint er ihn nicht zu mögen und er sieht mich immer so komisch an.”  
“Vielleicht hatten sie früher Zoff und du erinnerst ihn jetzt daran. Das wäre zwar kein Grund, dich fertig zu machen, würde aber seine Abneigung zumindest mal erklären.” Der Rothaarige schien ihm wirklich helfen zu wollen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. “Vergiss den Kerl. Wir lernen jetzt fliegen. Meine Brüder lieben es. Also muss es toll sein, wenn sie sich schon mal alle einige sind.” Und genau das hatte er vor.  
Harry merkte ab dem Moment, wo er den Besen, der neben ihm auf dem Rasen lag, mit einem ’Hoch’ in seine Hand rief, dass er dieses Fach lieben würde. Der Besen war sofort in seiner Hand gelandet, was kaum einem anderen Schüler gelungen war. Und offensichtlich wollte er geflogen werden. Harry konnte die Energie richtig fühlen und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, durch die Luft zu gleiten. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er schon mal geflogen war. Es war wie eine Erinnerung, tief in seinem Inneren, aber das war Quatsch.  
Mit vollem Elan folgte er den Erklärungen der Fluglehrerin. Wobei sie dann leider nicht so weit kamen, wie Madam Hooch es gern gewollt hätte. Denn als sie mit dem Besen über dem Boden schweben sollten, verlor Neville die Kontrolle, raste über den Rasen und auf die Schule zu und prallte hart gegen die Mauer. Er brach sich dabei die Hand und Madam Hooch brachte ihn in den Krankenflügel.  
“Armer Neville”, murmelte Hermine.  
Madam Hooch hatte alle gewarnt, auf dem Boden zu bleiben, wenn sie nicht von der Schule geworfen werden wollten, doch natürlich hielt sich Draco Malfoy nicht daran. Er hob das Erinnermich von Neville auf, ein kleiner, gläserner Ball, der mit Rauch gefüllt war, welcher sich rot verfärbte, wenn der Träger etwas vergessen hatte. Draco flog hoch in die Luft, man sah deutlich, dass er schon lange fliegen konnte und spielte mit dem Erinnermich.  
Harry, der für heute die Schnauze voll hatte von arroganten Menschen, die auf ihn und anderen herab sahen, folgte ihm, selbst überrascht, dass sein Besen tat, was er wollte, obwohl er noch nie auf so einem Ding gegessen hatte. Er ignorierte die Warnung von Hermine, hörte lieber auf die Anfeuerung seiner Mitschüler.  
“Gib es zurück, Malfoy”, fauchte er ihn an und flog auf ihn zu. Doch der Slytherin wich ihm geschickt aus.  
“Hol es dir doch, Potter”, rief er und warf den kleinen Ball so fest er konnte.  
Harry fluchte und schoss auf seinem Besen hinterher. Und er konnte das Erinnermich fangen. Als er landete, klatschten seine Mitschüler Beifall. Es fühlte sich gut an. Neville würde sich sicher freuen, das Erinnermich zurück zu bekommen. Er würde es ihm nach der Stunde in den Krankenflügel bringen. Grinsend sah er seine Mitschüler an. Er fühlte sich endlich gut. Endlich mal, seit er hier angekommen war.  
Bis Professor McGonagall plötzlich auftauchte und ihn wütend anfuhr, ihr zu folgen.  
“Erst flog er hoch, dann flog er schnell, jetzt fliegt er raus. Das war ja ´ne kurze Schulkarriere vom berühmten Harry Potter”, lachte Draco und die anderen Slytherins fielen mit ein.

Severus hatte den Vorfall von einem Fenster aus mitbekommen. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut Harry fliegen konnte und es war noch ein Grund mehr, warum Severus ihn nicht leiden konnte. Er flog wie James damals. Instinktgesteuert, relativ aggressiv. Es schien ihm einfach im Blut zu liegen. Dann sah er McGonagall, die sich Harry schnappte und lief hinunter, um sie abzufangen. Warum er tat, was er gerade tat, wusste er nicht. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, einfach nicht anders zu können.  
“Ich müsste Sie kurz sprechen.”  
“Erst mal muss ich etwas mit Mister Potter klären, Severus, dann können wir…”  
“Es ist dringend.” Er lächelte böse auf Harry hinab. “Mister Potter rausschmeißen, kannst du auch noch später.” Der Junge wurde kreidebleich. “Bitte”, rang er sich ab.  
Sie gingen ein Stück weg von Harry, der wie ein Häufchen Elend im Gang stehen geblieben war und sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. “Was gibt es, Severus?”  
“Auch wenn ich persönlich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn du ihn rausschmeißt, solltest du dir das gut überlegen. Denk mal an seinen Vater und daran, dass das eben sein erster Flugversuch war. Du hast ihn nur landen gesehen. Aber nicht fliegen…”  
“Er hatte nichts auf dem Besen zu suchen, Ende.”  
“Draco auch nicht. Und ich schmeiß ihn bestimmt deshalb nicht raus.“ Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Wir sollten mit den Schulregeln mal nicht übertreiben. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Außerdem hat er irgendwas gejagt, was aussah wie ein Ball. Draco hat es weg geworfen und Potter hat es im Flug gefangen.” Diese Worte hatte er bewusste langsam gesprochen und McGonagall blickte jetzt zu dem Jungen hinüber.  
Dann sah sie ihn forschend an. “Du hasst ihn, weil er James relativ ähnlich sieht. Was ich gar nicht mal so finde. Aber du hasst ihn. Wieso willst du verhindern, dass er fliegt?”  
Jetzt grinste der Mann, der sonst eher ernst in die Welt schaute. “Das will ich eben nicht verhindern, auch wenn mir meine Slytherins dafür wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen würden. Ich denke, dass er genau das machen sollte, Minerva. Fliegen.”  
“Er ist ein Erstklässler. Erstklässler kommen nie in die Hausmannschaft.” Sie schien zu schwanken.  
“Ich schmeiß Draco jedenfalls nicht raus, dafür, dass er etwas getan hat, was er zu Hause seit Jahren macht. Was mit Mister Potter passiert…“ Kurz schwieg er und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. “Dein Haus. Dein Schüler. Deine Entscheidung.” Er wandte sich von ihr ab. “Mein Quidditschpokal.” Er grinste wieder kurz, sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an und lief an Harry vorbei, nicht ohne ihn noch einmal gehässig anzusehen. Man musste ja den Schein wahren.  
‘Was habe ich gerade getan?’  
Wieder ein Potter in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor, war eigentlich das Letzte, was er wollte. Aber er konnte erkennen, wenn er ein Talent vor sich hatte und er liebte Quidditsch, auch wenn das niemand in seinem Umfeld mehr wusste. Außer Dumbledore vielleicht und McGonagall. Und sie würde seine Einmischung hoffentlich auch in diese Richtung deuten. Gute Spieler waren einfach selten. Und auch wenn Potter die natürlich Eleganz fehlte, so würde es sicher interessant sein, zu sehen, wie er sich entwickelte. 

Harry sah McGonagall fragend an, als sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. Sie sah ein wenig verwirrt aus und sehr nachdenklich. Er wollte gern wissen, was Sie und Snape besprochen hatten. Sicher war es nichts Gutes, so wie Snape ihn angesehen hatte. Klar, der freute sich doch jetzt schon, wenn McGonagall ihn wirklich rauswerfen würde. Aber wofür denn? Weil er ohne Erlaubnis geflogen war? Konnte man ihn nur deshalb rauswerfen?  
“Was hatten Sie auf dem Besen zu suchen, Potter?”, fragte sie.  
Harry sah seine Chance. “Neville hatte einen Unfall und hat dabei sein Erinnermich verloren. Es war ein Geschenk seiner Großmutter und Malfoy hat es sich einfach genommen und ist damit weg geflogen. Ich wollte es doch nur zurück holen und Neville in den Krankenflügel bringen.” Er zog es aus der Hosentasche und hielt es ihr hin.  
“Woher können Sie fliegen? Ich dachte, Sie wären bei Muggeln aufgewachsen?”  
“Ich kann es nicht”, sagte er leise, steckte den Ball wieder ein und senkte den Blick. “Keine Ahnung, wie ich den Besen dazu gekriegt habe, mich dorthin zu bringen, wo ich hin wollte. Eigentlich wusste ich nicht, was ich tue.”  
“Und Malfoy hat Ihnen das Erinnermich dann einfach gegeben?”  
Harry war irritiert von der Art, wie sie fragte. So hintergründig irgendwie. “Er hat es weg geworfen und ich bin hinterher geflogen und habe es gefangen.”  
“Im Flug?”, vergewisserte sie sich.  
“Ja, Professor.”  
McGonagall legte ihr Hand auf seinen Rücken und führte ihn durch den Gang. Sie lief jetzt langsamer als vorhin. Und sie sprach ruhiger. “Und? Hat es Ihnen Spaß gemacht?”  
“Was?”, fragte er irritiert.  
“Das Fliegen.”  
“Ja, Professor. Das war… unglaublich.” Harry konnte nicht anders und lächelte sie offen an, als er wieder daran dachte, wie es war, die paar Sekunden auf dem Besen zu sitzen, diesen Ball zu fangen. Dieses Gefühl von Freiheit und das Fliegen… es war toll gewesen. Und der Jubel seiner Gryffindormitschüler hatte es noch besser gemacht.


End file.
